No Breakup Song Needed
by bellakitse
Summary: "You'll never have to worry about that because you and me are never going to break up." *PuckRachel Drabble meme*


Title: No Break-up Song Needed

Category: Glee

Ship: Rachel/Puck

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Word Count: 1456

Summary: "You'll _never _have to worry about that because you and me are never going to break up."

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. I don't own any of the songs mentioned.

**PuckRachel Drabble Meme: **_**Shue is feeling a little heartbroken over his break up with Holly so he has the kids sing break up song. Established Puckleberry sings 'What can I say' by Carrie Underwood and afterwards (or during) Rachel breaks down and starts crying. Puck has to reassure her that they're never going to break up.**_** -**** xxxalexandraxxx**

… … …

The thing is, he likes Schuester fine. He's an okay teacher who has been there when he or the other gleeks have really needed him. But the curly-haired teacher has his moments of _asshatness_—like when he gets a hard-on for pissing Rachel off—that Puck can't ignore. That right there is strike one on his checklist. The other is that their teacher's personal life was a cluster of fuck-ups and while, normally, he wouldn't care, he kind of has to care about it because Schuester always lets his personal problems pour into Glee and his musical 'teachings'.

The man gets dumped by Ms. Holiday's fine ass and he has been moping around like a sad sack of shit ever since. He's not really sure why Schuester is so surprised; Ms. Holiday is way too much woman for him and _way_ too much woman to put up with the cow-eyes Schuester makes at Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell to stay with him for long.

He had hoped that for once the man would act like the grown-up he claims to be and handle his shit privately without making it into a lesson for them but as he starts to talk to the group about pain, songs of anguish and musical soul-cleaning he knows they are about to be dragged into their teacher's depressive _crapfest_.

Break-up songs, as far as assignments go, is not the worse one Schuester has come up with. That honor goes to his 'Ode to NSYNC' week. Longest week of his _life_. But he really isn't all that jazzed about the break-up songs and not because there aren't any good ones, thankfully, not sung by boy bands. Hell, isn't about ninety percent of country music _about_ breaking up and lost loves? He can totally rock a cowboy hat.

No, the reason he doesn't really want to do it is because for the first time ever his love life isn't shit. He has gotten the girl he never knew he wanted and now can't imagine a life without. He looks to his side at the girl in question, his pretty girl with her shiny bouncy brown hair, her little skirts and a bright smile that grows even larger when she notices him staring. Rachel Berry, love of his fucking life. He still has trouble grasping the fact, but it's true. He loves her and, for some crazy reason, she loves him back. Even when Finn had come looking for another round of 'Finchel' and he had been sure that he was going to lose out to his best friend again. She has surprised them all by not even batting an eyelash in Finn's direction.

"So pick a song that speaks about the pain of losing love, solos or pairs acceptable." Schuester finishes and he's sure he heard a sniffle come out of the teacher. He sighs; the man needs to find back his balls quickly.

"Together?" He asks Rachel as she turns in her seat to face him. He's sure this project is going to suck but at least he can sing with his girl.

"Always." She answers brightly as she starts to stand, her hand already finding his as they walk out of the classroom. He listens to Rachel complain about Schuester letting his love life dictate their lesson plans. He laughs, pulling her close and presses a kiss at her temple.

… … …

Sometimes he hates it when he's right. The project totally, totally sucks. In the midst of his 'pain', Schuester has forgotten that Glee Club is kind of incestuous and everyone has dated just about everyone, so break-up songs with this group…fucking _awkward_. Finn sings 'Do You Miss Me' by Morris Albert while staring directly at Rachel and it takes all his self-control and Rachel's grip on his arm to not leap up and kill his old friend.

Quinn takes a page out of Finn's douche bag book and sings 'I Never Told You' by Colbie Caillat while looking at Sam and Mercedes _does not_ appreciate that shit. He gives her a nod of understanding. She wants to snap Quinn like a twig, he knows the feeling.

Artie sings something or another while looking at Santana and Brittany sadly; he can't help but feel bad for his bro.

Tina sings while Mike dances around her and it's doesn't come off as a break-up number because like Rachel and himself, the Asian Fusion is going strong and they just aren't feeling the project either.

When it's their turn, they stand before the group. Rachel smiles at him and he smiles back, pressing a kiss at the corner of her mouth as he starts strumming, 'What Can I Say Lyrics' by Carrie Underwood.

Rachel starts singing as she looks at him with sad eyes and he has to smile again at the performance she puts on. He listens to the words, joining in on the second verse before melding their voices together. It's amazing the way their voices blend and he can't help but watch her. Their eyes focus on only each other, her voice gets softer and her eyes start to get glassy as she continues to sing. He takes a step closer to her and frowns when she takes a step back. He can see that her bottom lips is trembling and while he's sure nobody else heard it, he's sure her voice cracked in the middle. He tries to continue his part but as he sees that the tears that had started gathering in her eyes, spilling down her silky cheeks, he trails off, lowering his guitar.

"Baby?" He whispers, placing the instrument on the floor, freeing his hands as he takes her face in them, wiping another tear off her face. "What's wrong?"

His question opens the floodgates and she crumples against his chest, letting out gut-wrenching sobs that cause her body to shake as she soaks his shirt with her tears. He looks over her shoulder; everyone is stunned into silence, just staring as the small girl shakes.

"Baby?" He questions again, freaked out.

"I-I'm…sorry." Rachel chokes out, gasping.

"What is it?" He asks, trying to get her to look at him, instead of having her stare at his chest. "Are you in pain or something?"

"Oh, Noah." She lets out a watery laugh that tells him she thinks he's clueless and starts to cry again.

He holds her close, rubbing her back. "Rachel baby, I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"I'm ridiculous," she blurts out. "We…we were singing and….those _words_. I don't want us to have a break-up, Noah, I…don't want us to break up and have a pathetic break-up song."

He stares at his girlfriend and lets out a surprise laugh, cutting it short when she lets out a gasp. "Oh, Baby, _that's_ what this is about?"

She frowns at him, obviously upset that he laughed and he brings her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss into her palm and murmurs 'sorry' against her skin. Her eyes are still so sad and tears linger and he feels like someone has punched him in the stomach.

"Rachel." He says quietly. "You never have to worry about that."

"Noah…" She whispers, teary.

"No." His voice stronger now. "You'll _never _have to worry about that because you and me are never going to break up."

She shakes her head at him. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do, Rachel. We're not Mr. Schuester and Ms. Holiday or him and Mrs. Pillsbury. I'm not him, bouncing back and forth, not knowing who I want. I want you. Just you. We're not you and Finn, I won't ever try to change you like he did. We're not you and St. Douche, I'll never hurt you, and I'd rather die first." He says hoarsely. "I love you, Rachel, I love everything about you. Your bat-shit craziness, your drive, your talent, your dreams, your nose. I love making you smile and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure that smile is always on your face. The _rest_ of our lives, Rachel, because that's what you and I have, the rest of our lives. Together forever. You don't need to worry about a break-up song because when it comes to us, no break-up song is ever going to be needed. You understand?"

"You really believe that?" She asks hopefully, her cheeks still wet but a small smile now playing on her lips.

"No, I don't believe it, I know it." He answers, shaking his head. "We're forever, Rachel."

She smiles a little larger now and nods. "No break-up song needed."

He grins against her lips as he kisses her. "And don't you forget it."

… … …

A/N: Seriously I hope you guys aren't sick of me, the PuckRachel Drabble meme is like crack kids, I can't seem to stop. I know my fellow drabble addicts feel my pain, so many great prompt so little time. I'm soooo going to end with carpal. But that place is just too good.

Quick shout out.

My Beta who is the coolest girl _ever_; she just takes all my craziness and make sense of it. Seriously your praise should go to her cause she is a miracle worker.

To you guys, thank you so much for adding my stories to your faves, for adding me to your authors lists.

I've said it before I would write either way cause it's what keeps me sane and keeps me from writing angry letters to RM like a crazy person but the fact that you guys enjoy them enough to review and add them to your lists makes it even better. The fact that a lot of you guys are authors that I admire makes it that more special. So thanks really.

Love you guys!

-Stef


End file.
